Episode 01 - The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!!
The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!! is the premiere episode of the Dream Festival! anime series. The episode aired on September 23, 2016. Plot Passionless, Kanade Amamiya has resigned himself to bringing smiles to everyone's face when Haruto Mikami takes notice of him and ignites a brand new passion within him by asking him to become an idol. Summary The episode begins with an amazing concert, lit up by cards of the fans of the unit performing, lead by legendary idol Haruto Mikami. As he is introduced the special cards are given life and the unit change into the outfits printed on them. This performance is revealed to be recorded as Kanade observes the large screen from across the stree. He's brought back to reality jus then by his friend and co-worker points out they have been given an impossible task: handing out 500 balloons in the alotted time given to them. Kanade's hopeful and energetic response to this catches the attention of a curious man several feet away. While Kanade gives it his all, running around the area, his friend barely puts in any effort. Eventually he gives up and decides to rest, with Kanade attempting to persuade him to continue, having only one balloon remaining. He hands it to a crying little boy nearby, and seeing his smile lights Kanade up and gives him more energy, so he takes his friends balloons and continues handing them out; his brilliantly glowing aura attracting the attention of several people. As the day comes to an end, Kanade has managed to give out every single balloon. The suspicious man from before approaches him and with Kanade in his grasp, he leads him to his limo nearby. Kanade attempts to defend himself but the older male easily pushes him inside. As Kanade threatens to call the cops the man reveals his identity, and to Kanade's surprise he sees it is Haruto. Kanade returns home that evening and reveals what happened to his younger brother, Ritsu. Ritsu is shocked upon hearing he turned down Haruto's offer to become an idol, although his mom points out that being scouted as an idol could be a good thing for Kanade. She brings up how passionate he was back in middle school when he played soccer, but after blaming himself for the final games loss he gave up on it when he entered high school. Lately he's been bored and usually worries, and considering he's young he should find something to ignite the burned out flame within him. Kanade remains set in his decision as he recalls how confident Haruto was that he would consider. Just then, a new voice rings out and alarms the family- causing Kanade to realize he has Haruto's cellphone. The following day Kanade heads to the Agency to return the phone. He doesn't undersand how he got it in the first place but Haruto insists its nothing. But his odd behavior causes Kanade to recognize the gesture as he did it in the limo, and he realizes that while he was talking to him, Haruto slid it into his pocket knowing he would return it. With that, Haruto suggests giving him a tour since he took the effort to come anyway, and starts leading him around before he can reject. While this is going on, a blonde-haired male spots them and he stops to observe them. As he shows Kanade around, Haruto explains how new idols who join up are considered to be Rookie Class, and do not have debut CDs yet. They already performed live and have fans but are only known by those who are fans of idols, not everyone. The male from before, now joined by two others observe the duo from inside the room and wonder if Kanade is new to the company. Usually Haruto doesn't waste his time showing around new prospective talent, so the shorter, purple-haired boy, Chizuru, wonders if Kanade may be special. This annoys the blonde, Junya. Kanade is still confused and asks Haruto why he sought him out when he clearly doesn't know anything, and Haruto expresses his belief that Kanade is someone who can surpass the ultimate. Something he saw while he was handing out the balloons the prior day; he did it with no complaint and worked hours on end withou tiring out, and he brought joy and happiness to several people. Although, if he does consider joining up he would still need to audition and be selected. Kanade refuses again and by now Junya interupts to remark that someone like Kanade couldn't make it anyway. This frustrates Kanade and he claims he can do it, so Haruto suggests they go outside to run laps when they begin arguing. Both males stubbornly accept. Initially Kanade is able to keep up with Junya as Chizuru and Itsuki watch from the sidelines. Junya proves to be much faster than Kanade, and by the time they finish he's barely burnt much energy- in comparison to the exhausted Kanade. They move onto the next exercise by the time he finishes, and they are joined by Chizuru and Itsuki as they do Tongue Twisters. While the trio handle this task easily, Kanade is a bit shy and can hardly keep up. They head to the workout area and find Shin just finishing up when Junya asks him to show Kanade how to use the equipment. Shin refuses and takes off, so Chizuru and Itsuki use this as a moment to introduce Kanade to the antisocial Shin. Eventually the day comes to an end and Kanade finally gives in after a final run. But as it turns out they're not done- they still need a shower. Once more Junya begins to say that being an idol isn't easy; the only ones that can officially debut on CD are the ones who win the upcoming competition run by the Agency, known as Dream Festival, or Dream Fes for short. He suggests that Kanade just quit, stating that even if he were to pass the audition he'd have a long way to go. He leaves the room and Kanade is left contemplating as he finishes his shower. At home Kanade tiredly prepares for bed as he thinks about his day. He recalls how he used to feel when he played soccer and considers that being an idol could be fun after all. Eventually the day of the audition arrives and Kanade struggles to find where he is meant to go. He is approached by Junya and Shin, neither of whom believe he is capable and their cryptic wording confuses him until realizing they will perform with him. Kanade barely has time to react when he's thrust upon the stage and begins to grow overcome with doubt. But just then Junya reassures him, much to his surprise, and Kanade thinks about the past two days as he is brought up on stage to join Shin and Junya, awkwardly gawking at his surroundings. He introduces himself -only for the guys to inform him that he doesn't have a microphone so they probably can't hear him- and the audience insert their chosen cards for the guys to wear and start Dorica. The guys explain to Kanade that he must catch the cards the audience send to them to represent their feelings. Kanade just manages to reach one and he brightly thanks everyone for their feelings, and with his spirit restored they perform Glory Story. Afterwards, Kanade is left in a daze as Shin and Junya walk away. Haruto approaches him and leads him outside to chat, asking Kanade of his feelings. Kanade admits that he was nervous but he enjoyed himself, although he still doesn't understand the importance of their fans cheers and Dorica. To answer his questions, Haruto goes on to show him how more amazing they are when he turns to release the thousands of Dorica they earned into the sky, releasing an amazing sparkle as he explains the preciousness of these feelings. While watching this, Kanade slowly comes to a realization. Without any passion his life was stuck in a rut, but once again he believes he has found something, and with that Haruto announces that he has officially passed the audition. Trivia * The starting intro of the anime is reminiscent of the ones in the Aikatsu! series. In which the main character introduces the series to the audience with similar sounding speeches and ending the segment with a pose. ** This might have been intentional, as its been noted how similiar the two series are. * The title in Japanese uses 奏, which is the same kanji that is used to spell Kanade's name. * When Kanade replies to Junya's challenge about training, he uses the words These words are repeated throughout the episode; later appearing in other episodes of the anime and even the mobile game. This culminated in its usage by fans instead of the traditional at DearDream 1st LIVE Real Dream. Gallery Episode 01 - The New Face That Plays Our Bonds!!/Image Gallery Video Gallery Category:Anime Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episode